yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 091
"Clash at Crash Town, Part 1", known as "Tag Duel: Kiryu & Yusei VS Lotten" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler vs. Lawton It is a 2 vs 1 Duel. Lawton starts the Duel with 10 cards in his hand instead of 5. Turn 1: Lawton Lawton draws "Gatling Ogre" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/800/800) in Attack Position. He then Sets five cards and activates the effect of "Gatling Ogre" five times, each time sending a Set card to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to Kalin (4000 → 3200 → 2400 → 1600 → 800 → 0). Since Kalin's Life Points have become 0, he activates the effect of "Infernity Zero" to discard all other cards in his hand and Special Summon it ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position.The OCG/''TCG'' rules state that a player immediately loses the Duel when their Life Points become 0, giving them no opportunity to activate any effects. As long as Kalin controls "Infernity Zero", he won't lose the Duel even if his Life Points become 0 and "Infernity Zero" cannot be destroyed by battle. Kalin explains that each time he takes damage, "Infernity Zero" will gain one Doom Counter for each multiple of 500 damage he takes, and when there are three Doom Counters on "Infernity Zero", it will be destroyed. Lawton Sets another five cards. He then starts to activate the effect of "Gatling Ogre" by sending a Set card to the Graveyard, but Kalin removes from play "Infernity Doom Slinger" from his Graveyard in order to negate the damage he would take and give Lawton two choices. If Lawton chooses the first choice, Kalin will reveal the top card of his Deck. If it is a Monster Card, Lawton will take damage equal to the effect damage Kalin has taken so far this turn plus the amount of negated damage (for a total of 4800), but if it is a Spell or Trap Card, Kalin will take damage equal to the effect damage he has taken so far this turn (for a total of 4000). If Lawton chooses the second choice, the effect of "Infernity Doom Slinger" will be voided, but Kalin will take no effect damage for the remainder of this turn. Lawton chooses the second option. Turn 2: Kalin Kalin draws a card and subsequently Sets it. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei's hand contains "Effect Veiler", "Half Shield", "Skill Twist", "Synchro Blast", and "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Yusei draws "Justice Bringer" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1700/1000) in Attack Position. Yusei thinks that he can use "Effect Veiler" during his next turn to negate the effect of Lawton's "Gatling Ogre", but Lawton activates his face-down "Pinpoint Shot" and declares "Effect Veiler" for its effect. Because Lawton successfully declared the name of a card in Yusei's hand, that card is sent to the Graveyard. Yusei Sets a card. Turn 4: Lawton Lawton draws "Double Arms". He then switches "Gatling Ogre" to Defense Position. Lawton then activates "Double Arms", equipping it to "Gatling Ogre". Now all effect damage inflicted by "Gatling Ogre" will be doubled. Lawton activates the effect of "Gatling Ogre" by sending a Set card to the Graveyard, but Kalin activates his face-down "Dodge Roll" to make the damage he would take 0. Lawton activates the effect of "Gatling Ogre" a second time by sending another Set card to the Graveyard, but Yusei activates his face-down "Half Shield" to halve the damage Kalin takes (Kalin 0 → 0). A Doom Counter is placed on "Infernity Zero" (Doom Counters on "Infernity Zero": 0 → 1). Turn 5: Kalin Kalin draws "Infernity Archfiend". Since Kalin had no cards in his hand and he drew "Infernity Archfiend" during his Draw Phase, he can Special Summon it ( 4/1800/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Infernity Archfiend" was Special Summoned by its effect while Kalin had no cards in his hand, its effect activates, allowing Kalin to add "Infernity Mirage" from his Deck to his hand. Kalin then Normal Summons "Infernity Mirage" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Since Kalin has no cards in his hand, he Tributes "Infernity Mirage" in order to Special Summon "Infernity Beetle" ( 2/1200/0) and "Infernity Beast" ( 3/1600/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Since Kalin has no cards in his hand, he Tributes "Infernity Beetle" in order to Special Summon two more "Infernity Beetles" ( 2/1200/0 for both) from his Deck in Attack Position. One "Infernity Beetle" attacks "Gatling Ogre", but Lawton activates his face-down "Back Attack Ambush" to end the Battle Phase and Special Summon four "Ambush Tokens" ( 1/100/100 for all) (one token for each Attack Position monster Kalin controls) in Defense Position. Lawton attempts to Tribute all four Ambush Tokens in order to inflict 2000 damage to Kalin (500 for each Tributed token), but it doesn't work as the effect of "Justice Bringer" negates and prevents the activation of Lawton's Special Summoned monsters' effects while it isn't Yusei's turn.Due to the written anime lore, this should have also negated the effects of Kalin's monsters, but the phrase "when it is not your turn" could presumably extend to the turns of any Tag Partners. :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations English dub * The song that Kalin plays on his harmonica is different from the original. * Yusei's flashback of his Duel with Kalin where he wonders if Kalin is leaving the Duel up to luck is cut. * When "Gatling Ogre" fires for the first time, Yusei shouts "Play something!" at Kalin right before the effect hits. In the original, Yusei instead shouts Kalin's name right after the effect hits. * The shots fired by "Gatling Ogre" and the sounds they produce are changed to resemble laser blasts. However, the bullet shells are still visible being loaded and later being deflected by Kalin's "Dodge Roll". * The gun turret of "Gatling Ogre" smoking after it fires for the first time is cut. * Yusei's flashback of him using "Effect Veiler" during his Turbo Duel with Lawton is cut. * When Lawton activates "Pinpoint Shot" and fires a hole through Yusei's "Effect Veiler", the sound of the shot is changed to a laser sound and a blue glow is added to surround the hole. * Scenes of "Infernity Doom Slinger" pointing a gun at Lawton's head are cut. * In the original, Barbara hooks a whip around a Duelist's neck. This is changed to her hooking it around his waist. (However, the Duelist is still seen grabbing at his neck.) * The scene where Lawton hooks a whip around Yusei's neck is cut out. However, when Yusei stands up the whip can still be seen around his neck. * The boards originally reading "Lotten Town" that the workers were putting over the Crash Town sign are blank. German dub * Any scenes of "Gatling Ogre" loading bullets or firing is cut. * When Lawton activates "Double Arms", a scene showing "Gatling Ogre" receiving an extra clip is cut. Mistakes * The English dub mistakenly refers to "Effect Veiler" as a Trap Card. * Yusei sends "Effect Veiler" to the Graveyard face-down, when cards are supposed to be sent to the Graveyard face-up. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This is the first Japanese episode of a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series to air in the 2010s. Notes